<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someplace We Aren't Supposed To by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278610">Someplace We Aren't Supposed To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplane Sex, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jet Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Y/N have a relatively new relationship. Wanting to explore some more kinks, the prospect of the bathroom on the jet is far too enticing to pass up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someplace We Aren't Supposed To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone on the jet was fast asleep. Everyone except you and Spencer Reid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your boyfriend was quietly muttering to himself and flipping through a very thick book entitled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Match Wits With Mensa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d been reading it and rereading it a lot lately. When you’d asked him about it, he’d gone into a rant about how one needs to keep their brain alert and to do that, one needs to challenge oneself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By your count, he was on his… sixth? seventh? reread of the book, eyebrows drawn together tightly and silently arguing with whatever he was reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....well, how the heck do you expect to gain knowledge of the correct pattern? You can’t!” he muttered, a little louder than anything else you’d managed to hear. Every now and then he’d scoff and say, “Well, that’s just not right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dating Spencer Reid was… interesting. In many, many ways. One of the most prominent being the pleasant surprise as to how he behaved in bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t sure exactly what you’d been expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t what you’d got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer was, in the best possible way, dominant as </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When you’d first had sex, you were shocked to find he had much more fun being on top and pinning you down than the reverse of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, other than him being a little commanding usually, your sex life was rather normal. Could having sex four times be considered a sex life? Sure it could, because even though you hadn’t done it all that much, each time was more amazing than the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although… something </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been rattling around your head since the last time you’d done it. After you’d both finished, he’d turned to you and said, “Maybe next time we can try something new?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Like what?” you asked enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um. I was maybe thinking… doing it someplace we aren’t supposed to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh. I’m not sure if I’m ready for that, Spencer. My ass is sore enough already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he’d yelped, realizing how what he’d said sounded. “No, no, no. I meant more like… a physical place that’s more exciting? I don’t know, it’s weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d been so delighted at him sharing his slightly kinker side, even more so at the prospect of actually exploring it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! I think I’d really like to try that! Maybe next time we have time off, we can find somewhere we’d both be comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” his face went blank and you’d felt his spent cock perk up slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” you chuckled. “Maybe this weekend? If we don’t get a case, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the stupid phone had rung, pulling you from domestic bliss for three whole weeks to downtown Atlanta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, though, you were safely on the plane home, excited to finally be able to relax. But still, an intrusive thought was wiggling around in your head and the more you tried to ignore it, the louder it got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several minutes, you set your own book down and looked at your oblivious boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Spencer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” he hummed back from behind his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking about something we talked about a while back….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled, excited to see what his reaction to your proposal would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I figured we’re in a plane, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” he muttered, flipping a page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ve racked my brain this whole ride so far, trying to come up with a place more exciting than an airplane bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” he set his book down, head tilting ever so slightly to the right as it did when he was confused. Then, his whole face dropped, realization dawning on him and you had to suppress a chortle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…. You mean....? Are you suggesting that we… um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding your hands up defensively, you smirked and slowly stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not suggesting anything. In fact, now that everyone’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>asleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you said with a pointed look around the plane, “I think I’ll use the bathroom. See you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you walked away, making sure to sway your hips a little more prominently, and stepping into the tiny airplane bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a very big possibility that Spencer wouldn’t follow you. He wasn’t exactly the type to hook up in an airplane bathroom. Although, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who’s brought up getting a little riskier in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slid open suddenly and Spencer was inside, quickly locking the door behind him and turning around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, no doubt to spout off facts about the numbers of injuries and risks involved in what you were about to do, but your lips were on his before he got a chance to share any of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moaning quietly at the feeling, you ripped off his shirt as he quickly pulled yours over your head along with your bra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he gasped, hands instantly grabbing your chest, massaging your breasts lightly as you continued to kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping a hand down his pants, you muttered against his mouth, “I need you, Spencer,” as your hand coiled around his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was already so hard. Presumably just from the anticipation of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Filling your voice with all the love you could manage, you groaned into his ear, “Fuck me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that command, he spun you around, one hand flying to your hair and shoving you down so you were bent over the tiny sink. He shoved up your skirt and yanked your panties down in one fluid motion with the other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could hear him unbuckling his belt and he leaned in to whisper in your ear, the hairs on the back of your neck pricking up at the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you. Look at you…. Bent over like the cheap little whore that you are. Begging for me to give you what you so desperately want. I bet you like how I’m holding you down, taking control. Tell me, how bad do you want this, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the head of his cock against your entrance and you fluttered at the pressure. You needed him </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, so bad! Spencer!! Pleeeaassee!” you whimpered softly, forehead pressing against the hard plastic of the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sharp tug of your hair, he lifted your head so you could see how you looked: makeup smeared, mouth hanging open, and utterly and completely wrecked. What really took the cake was the sight of Spencer holding you down, one hand in your hair and the other on your waist, arching your back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, especially in the heat of the moment, you would forget how young he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then take it, little girl,” and he shoved into you in one smooth thrust, a sharp gasp leaving your lips before you could suppress it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand snaked around your mouth and held it shut as he slowly pulled back out and filled you again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” he chided, increasing the intensity of his thrusts. “You don’t want everyone to hear you, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moaned around his hand as he continued to pound into you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Maybe you do?” he leaned forward again, briefly biting your ear before whispering: “Maybe you want to wake up everyone on the plane so that they know how you liked to get fucked. So that they know who you </span>
  <em>
    <span>belong</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you moaned, attempting to show him how much you were enjoying this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly withdrew his hand and you bit your lip in fear of making too much noise. While the idea of everyone knowing what was happening was hot, it wasn’t something you wanted to tempt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Spencer grunted, yanking your hair harder and harder with each shove into you. “Say it, little girl. Say who </span>
  <em>
    <span>owns</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Fuck! You, Spencer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it,” he commanded, teeth biting down on your shoulder harshly. “Say my fucking name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel the heat rising in the pit of your stomach as he gained speed and depth, getting rougher and rougher with you, practically yanking you back onto him regularly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Spencer!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck! Spencer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>louder than you thought it was. You reeeeally hoped these walls were somewhat soundproof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer, however, was losing composure, a sight you loved to see in the mirror. His mouth was dropped open, forming a tight ‘O’ shape, his eyes were shut tightly and his eyebrows so furrowed. He’d taken off his glasses. When did he do that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could tell he was close. He always started to ramble the closer he got to coming. But you weren’t worried, you were right there with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking love taking my cock like a little slut. I can feel your goddamn cunt fluttering around my fucking dick. You like this? You like watching me as I fuck into you from behind in a cheap fucking bathroom? You wanna watch me come inside you, fill up your little hole? Fuck! You’re such a good little slut for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that last word, your eyes snapped shut and you felt the familiar burst of flames licking their way up your body as you came apart underneath him, forced to watch yourself the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer’s thrust quickly became erratic at the sensation of you coming around him and with a few more thrusts you felt him fill you up completely, staying firmly inside for a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally pulled out, one of his hands stayed on your hip to hold you still so he could watch his come slowly slide out of you and down your thighs. Intrigued, he swiped a finger over your sore hole and played with the juices there, gently rubbing them into your skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was so soft, so tender. So… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spencer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” you gasped, standing up very carefully and pulling up your panties, hoping the plane would land soon. “Very, very much yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled warmly at him and he returned it, redressing himself and slipping his glasses back on his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about the, uh… Well… I don’t really know where that came from…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The, um… the thing you called yourself at the end?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed, a strange circumstance due to what you’d just done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. That.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spencer,” you pulled his face up to meet yours quickly. A worried expression was on his face that you needed to rectify quickly. “I don’t mind that. Actually… I’m very curious to explore that. If you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face lit up and somehow, that was more pleasurable than the orgasm he’d just given you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Yeah, I think that could be fun! There’s lots of stuff I’m excited to try with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you held each other for a bit longer before Spencer left the bathroom, you staying behind just in case someone had woken up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You exited moments later after adjusting your hair and makeup so you looked presentable enough and sat down across from your boyfriend, a pleased expression on your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer, however, was a shade of bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” you asked softly, taking his hand across the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and, avoiding eye-contact, jerked it towards the other end of the plane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swiveled around and your stomach dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, chuckling softly, was a very awake Prentiss and Morgan, the latter of which wolf-whistled once you made eye-contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” you turned back to Spencer. “Did they see you leave the bathroom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wouldn’t have thought it possible, but Spencer somehow turned </span>
  <em>
    <span>redder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They… they were both in the kitchen, just outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god…. How much did they—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much!” Morgan hollered from the back, a smile in his tone that you wanted to slap out of him. “Too much, lover girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you heard Emily chortle and the unmistakable sound of a high-five.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinning around, a surge of boldness washed over you and for some unearthly reason, the words left your mouth before you could think them through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure to be a lot louder next time, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sure as hell knocked the pleased expressions off their faces, Spencer included.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” you asked innocently. “It’s their fault for listening. I’m not ashamed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Spencer simply swallowed and said, “Next time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up at him, smiling at the way he twitched his nose and how that shifted his glasses. He was so beautiful. And he was all yours. And you were all his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Next time,” you said, winking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the plane landed and everyone departed, you swore you heard Morgan mutter to Prentiss, “Remind me to buy earmuffs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poor Morgan. For the stuff you and Spencer were gonna do, he’d need a whole noise-canceling system.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>